


Better Than Anything You Can Buy At Hallmark

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, manips, tol_eressea, yuletide stocking stuffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean's flight is delayed on Christmas Eve, Elijah trims the tree alone, adding some very special decorations of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Anything You Can Buy At Hallmark

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 22, 2013 for the Yuletide Stocking Stuffers celebration at the Tol_Eressea Community at Dreamwidth.
> 
> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe, with accompanying manip by me.

Sean had barely gotten out of the car when Elijah came outside to greet him with, "Come see the tree, Sean. I made some of my own ornaments this year and it turned out great."

"You _made_ Christmas ornaments?" Sean asked incredulously.

"Yup."

Sean's flight had been delayed so he wouldn't arrive back home on Christmas Eve, but late on Christmas Day. Even though Elijah wanted to wait for him so they could continue their new tradition of putting up _their_ Christmas tree in _their_ home, Sean insisted he decorate the tree on the Eve as planned. After much cajoling, Elijah finally gave in, but told Sean he'd save him a few ornaments to hang on the tree once he got home. And now that he was, Elijah couldn't wait to show Sean his handiwork.

"Couldn't you have just gone to the Hallmark Store like everyone else?" Sean wanted to know. "It's what I always do."

Elijah looked dubious. "Are you trying to tell me that the girls never made special Christmas ornaments in school, and that you never hung them on your tree?"

"Of course," Sean admitted, "but they were kids, and kids love to use constructions paper, scissors and paste. You're an adult." He considered. "At least physically--" Elijah stuck his tongue out at him. "--and adults put store-bought ornaments on their Christmas trees."

"Anyone can do that," Elijah told him, "but I wanted our tree to be special this year, really personal, you know. It had to be unlike anyone else's, and it wouldn't be if I only used the same ornaments everybody could buy. So I decided to make some of my own." 

Sean was tired from his trip, but when it came to Christmas, Elijah could not be denied. "Fine," he gave in, "let's see this masterpiece."

Elijah made him wait on the doorstep until he could turn the tree lights on, for full effect, he said, then finally opened the door and Sean walked inside.

He'd been expecting to see strings of popcorn on the tree, or ornaments with the funky toys and action figures Elijah still collected, but when Sean walked into the living room, his heart swelled. There were traditional ornaments on some of the branches, but the majority of the tree was decorated with garlands made of photos. Photos of Sean alone, some of just Elijah, and dozens of his favorites of the thousands of pictures taken of them together, going all the way back to their early _Lord of the Rings_ days. It was a total Elijah original, truly _their_ tree, and Sean knew there wasn't another one like it anywhere.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/SeanElijah%20Christmas%202013/OTPChristmasTree3Regular.jpg.html)

"What do you think?" Elijah asked expectantly.

"I think it's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Really," Sean confirmed. "This is better than anything you can buy at Hallmark. I love it so much that I'm never setting foot in that store again. From now on, you're going to make all our Christmas ornaments, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Elijah inquired, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Sean pulled him into a hug. "That next year you let me help."

"It's a deal," Elijah agreed with a beaming smile. "Merry Christmas, Seanie."

"Merry Christmas, Elijah."

Once Sean had unpacked, they ate a late supper then finished off the evening by sitting on the sofa, drinking hot chocolate and watching their favorite Christmas movies by only the light of their tree. And as they watched, their digital likenesses smiled down at them as if in approval.


End file.
